


First Date at Pride

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, First Date, M/M, Mentions of queerbaiting in the show Sherlock because I am still salty, Pride, Pride Parade, The road to El Dorado mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Draco and Harry have a very gay first date in Pride!





	First Date at Pride

**Author's Note:**

> _((Hey!! my girlfriend made[a beautiful fanart](https://paoak.tumblr.com/image/174504310516)!! Here’s my addition to it! I’ve never been to a Pride Parade but I hope this is realistic enough ^-^”))_

"You really don’t think it’s too much?“ 

Harry stared Draco up and down again, taking in his looks. He was wearing clearly visible rainbow socks, which matched the flags he had drawn on his cheeks. His brow was creased in uncertainty, and that made him look so cute that Harry had to fight a smile in case the boy took it the wrong way.

“Yeah.” He brought his hand to Draco’s, which was resting on the grass beside him, and caressed his knuckles lightly. “I mean, look at my shirt. It’s clearly screaming ‘bisexual’.”

Draco looked down to read the words Harry had written on his homemade shirt, and the way his eyes lingered in his collar bones even as he snorted at the message didn’t escape Harry’s notice. 

“Did you come up with that?” He asked. 

“Nah, it’s a quote from a kid’s movie, ‘The Road to El Dorado’. We should watch it one day. I mean… only if you want to, of course.”

They’d only been in the park for ten minutes, but Harry was already dying to see Draco again. He felt somewhat scared once those words were out of his mouth, afraid the boy would say he didn’t want to see him again, but a smile formed in Draco’s lips as he intertwined his fingers with Harry’s. 

“We’d better leave that for our second date.”

Harry smiled too, relieved, and brought himself closer to Draco, letting their knees bump and their shoulders brush.

As the afternoon went by, they talked and ate sandwiches while they watched the Pride Parade walk past them, flags waving and freedom messages filling the air. Harry had somehow ended up sitting between Draco’s legs, and the back of his head was lying against Draco’s shoulder, which allowed him to smell the boy’s soft cologne.

“I mean, Sherlock and John were clearly in love in Conan Doyle’s books,” Draco was saying while he absentmindedly played with the hem of Harry’s T-shirt, “but what the BBC did was shameless queerbaiting.”

“Really? I was going to watch that show during summer hols, but I guess I ought to read the books then…”

“Mom! Mommy! Look!” Harry was promptly interrupted by a screaming kid. When he looked up, he saw a little girl in a white and pink dress who was pulling at a woman’s sleeve and pointing at them. He barely had time to fear the girl would mock them for being a gay couple before the girl yelled, “That cute boy is wearing rainbow socks! I want rainbow socks too!!!”

The mother stared at them in horror, and quickly mouthed “sorry” before proceeding to chastise her daughter for disturbing a pair of strangers. Harry turned to look at Draco to make sure the comment hadn’t upset him, and his eyes met impossibly grey, amused ones. And then Draco laughed, holding Harry closer, and Harrry laughed too, nuzzling Draco’s neck. And all was well.


End file.
